¿Soy hetero?
by PinketDiana
Summary: Algunas de las razones para considerar que Jade no es precisamente... hetero, aunque esta lo niega, y que posiblemente, este enamorada de su mejor amiga; Tori.


**¿Soy hetero?**

* * *

**N/A: ** _¡Hola criaturitas del mundo!. Como ven últimamente tengo mucha imaginación, y esta mañana, a eso de las 11 de la mañana, escuché una frase que me inspiró a escribir este fic (esta al final de este) y pues me dije ¿Por qué no?. Asi que me tomé un descanso de mis estudios y me puse a escribir como loca, y ahora estoy un poco (muy) cansada, porque también acabé otro capítulo de 'escapadas a tu habitación' y ando escribiendo otro de 'enamorada de ti'. Aparte también quiero finalizar dos one-shot sasunaru/narusasu. En fin... tengo muchos proyectos, por lo que estoy agotada. Espero que les guste el fic... y ¡recordad!:_

_Un comentario, un fav. O un follow, no cuesta nada y hacen inmensamente feliz a la persona que escribió. _

**Declimer: ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

_¿Soy hetero?._

-¿Qué diablos dices?. Soy hetero, imbécil- Le dijo Jade a su amiga, Cat, quién miró sorprendida a la gótica por la forma en que observaba las fotos en bikini en las que salía Tori. La pelidulce sonrió de forma prepotente, ella ya sabía que su amiga era 'no-muy-hetero', por lo que no estaba para nada sorprendida, solo le molestaba que intentara negarlo.

-Nunca cambiarás, Jadey- Suspiró su amiga- Siempre igual de cabezota.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

-¡Que soy hetero, mierda!- Aseguró cuando André la pilló mirando a Tori con cara de idiota enamorada. Este solo le sonrió de manera paternal, ya que Tori era como una hermana pequeña para ella.

-Ya lo se, solo espero que no le hagas daño, o te la verás con migo.- Y sin más se marchó dejando a la otra pobre chica algo confundida. ¡A ella le gustaban los hombres!... ¿Verdad?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Y es que la idiota de Vega casi me tira el café encima porque no quería ir con ella al cine a ver una maldita película. ¿Te lo puedes creer?, después, esta mañana...

-¿Sabes, Jade? Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te declares a Tori y os dejéis de tonterías...- Suspiró Beck, después de escuchar a la gótica hablar, por más de dos horas, de la medio latina.

-¿¡Qué mierda dices Beckett?! Soy hetero, como si a mi me gustara esa idiota de Vega..- Un fingido escalofrío le 'recorrió' el cuerpo.

-Ya, claro, como digas.- Y viendo que Jade continuaba hablando de Tori, se tumbó en el banco y se dispuso a dormir hasta que su amiga se cansara de siempre el mismo tema de conversación.

'Victoria Vega'.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

-Jadey, ¿Por qué no invitas a tú novia a comer a casa?- Preguntó su madre, sonriente sabiendo la respuesta que su hija le daría..

¿Qué manía tenía todo el mundo con que a ella le gustaba Tori? Aunque su madre no hubiese dicho nombre... sabía perfectamente que se refería a la morena, medio latina. Que actuara, pensara e insinuara, de broma, que le gustaba su mejor amiga, era es, una maldita broma. Ella era malditamente hetero, le gustaban los hombres y eso no iba a cambiar... Solo era que se sentía segura, cómoda, feliz, y todas las mejores sensaciones posibles al estar con su mejor amiga... pero para nada le gustaba. Solo le hacía feliz estar con ella, ¡solo eso!.

¿Cómo, su querida madre, quién 'supuestamente' la conocía tan bien osaba poner eso en duda?

-¿Qué insinúas?- Molesta caminó escaleras arriba- ¡Soy hetero! No me gusta Tori- Susurró lo último bastante sonrojada.

-No dije nombres- Gritó su madre, continuando la burla, desde la planta baja.

-Yo la creo, - Apoyó su padre a la pelinegra.- Si mi hija dice que no le gusta su mejor amiga, ¿Por qué iba a mentir?- _"Cariño eres tan inocente"_ pensó la mama de Jade.

-Ains, los hombres que ciegos estáis con los temas que tienen que ver con el amor- Se quejó volviendo a la cocina, no sin antes darle un 'suave' golpecito en el hombro a su marido, quién sonriente la siguió hasta la cocina.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Soy hetero!- Gritó cuando entró a la página web donde había fotos de Tori, 'The slapt', y se quedaba mirándola como una tonta. ¿A ella le gustaba su mejor amiga?... ¡Para nada!.

Maldecía las insinuaciones de sus amigos, que la habían hecho dudar. Pero ella, para nada era homosexual... a ella le gustaban los hombres, exacto. Y que tuviese una mínima atracción por su mejor amiga no significaba nada; claro que no, eso no era nada de nada.

-Mierda- suspiró.- No puede gustarme Tori..., maldita sea. ¡Ella no me gusta!- Se gritaba/autoconvencía a si misma.

Quizás solo pensaba eso... por lo bella que era Tori, o por su manera de hablar, o quizás porque le encantaba su color de pelo, sus vistosos ojos marrones, sus carnosos labios, sus largas piernas...

¡¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?!.

Definitivamente no le gustaba su mejor amiga, en absoluto.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

-¡Soy hetero!- Gritó a Trina, cuando le preguntó que tipo de personas le gustaban a su hermana, tiempo antes de que ella y Tori se volverse mejores amigas.

-¿Por qué preguntas, Jade, te gusta mi hermanita?- Se burló Trina de la pelinegra, sabiendo que la respuesta era bastante obvia.

-Claro que no, solo quiero saber que tipo de personas le atraen- Sonrojada bajo el rostro- A mi me gustan los chicos, soy hetero.

-Claro, por que no.- Sonrió, y sin darle una respuesta clara a la gótica, Trina se volvió a adentrar en su casa dejando a la otra sola en el porche esperando a la medio latina.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Aún sigues pensando que eres hetero?- Preguntó su hermano pequeño algo anonadado, al ver la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

Jade sobre Tori, completamente amorosas, besándose sin parar y bastante sofocadas.

-Pues... ¿Soy hetero?- Se cuestionó por fin...- ¡Fuera de mi habitación!- Gritó cuando se dió cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

La medio latina solo sonrió de lado, pensando que realmente, su mejor amiga, de quién llevaba bastante tiempo enamorada, no cambiaría nunca. ¿Pero así se había enamorado de ella, verdad?.

"Soy hetero, soy hetero, soy hetero, soy hetero. Es un beso... bueno muchos... no significan nada..."

-Oye, Vega. Soy hetero. No me juzgues, fue solo un momento...

Su mejor amiga no le dejo terminar ya que había juntado sus labios con los opuestos.

-Claro, pues yo no soy hetero, y me gustas. Pero se que no tengo posibilidades con tigo- Sonrió sacarronamente.

-Claro que no, soy hetero.- Y sin mediar ninguna palabra más se dejo llevar por ese beso que le hacía derretirse interiormente.

Jade, realmente estaba dudando si era o no hetero. Por ahora, solo sabía que quería estar con su mejor amiga para siempre.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

-Pues... parece que no soy hetero- Susurró al oído de su nueva esposa, con quién llevaba más de cinco años de novias.

-Por fin escucho esas palabras de tu boca- se acercó para besarla.- Realmente, no sabes cuanto tiempo las esperé.- Una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Bueno, Tori West, todo tiene su tiempo.- Y sin más disfrutarían de esa noche, de su primera noche como casadas.

Fin.

"_Puedes cerrar los ojos a lo que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar el corazón a lo que no quieres sentir." _

_Y esto es lo que le pasó a Jade West, quién no quería aceptar que se había enamorado irremediablemente de su mejor amiga, hasta que no le quedó otra opción que aceptarlo y entregarse a ese puro amor. _

* * *

_¿Y qué les pareció? Espero que les gustase, hacía mucho tiempo que no subia un one-shot Jori y dije hoy ¿Por qué no...? y bueno aquí está esta locura que espero y os agrade. Gracias por leer y llegar aqui :3_


End file.
